brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue Yoshi
Rescue Yoshi is the first Luigi World level, although it is located in World 1. It is unlocked by beating the End of Special Zone level. Beating this level grants access to a Warp Pipe to the right, leading to the Middle Path of Luigi's World. It is assumed Luigi puts the Yoshi's House level under raid after the Special Zone is completed, changing it into this level. Section heading 'Demo 7' Level 1 in Demo 7 in Lunar Magic If the level paths on the overworld are viewed in Lunar Magic, there is an unaccessable level directly right of Yoshi's House with the same level name, which is the Lunar Magic level 1. It is a remix of the level with ghost house music playing. The pallette is a darker, rotting color and the side exit is diabled; instead a glitchy Goal Point Quesion Sphere must be collected at the far right. Also, there is no text box. The main warp to Luigi's World is accessable to the right of this level on the Overworld map. 'Demo 7.5 / Cheep Demo' Featured as the last level in the demo. The entire level is filled with the same mossy pallette as in Demo 7, but the level has changed significantly. The small area before the boss is short, but it is filled with Toads that chuck bombs at Mario and the bodies of dead and hurt Yoshis are everywhere. Above, you are being bombarded by a "Lakitoad". It throws bombs and floats overhead for the entire level, including the boss. Before the encounter with MechaBonbie, there is a Midway Point with two Prize Boxes containing flowers. 'Enemies' *Toad 'Bosses' 'MechaBonbie & Lakitoad' At the end of the level, MechaBonbie appears, ranting in curently untranslated Japanese diolouge. For his first attack, he throws a number of 6-faced dice varying from 1-5 depending on the number of hits he has recieved. The numbers that the dice lands on makes corresponding tiles on the floor disapear, meaning death for a player who is not whatching closely. After throwing the dice, the MechaBonbie shoots rockets at the player, and you have to jump on them in order to get high enough to hit the Lakitoad, who then falls down on MechaBonbie. After hitting the Lakitoad five times, he falls down and kills MechBonbie and himself. MechaBonbie's head flies off and lands near Mario, ending the level. 'Graphics' The foreground graphics are from Super Mario World, while the Toad sprites are from the All Stars version of Super Mario Bros. 2, while MechaBonbie and the dice are from Super Momotarou Dentetsu DX. It is also interresting to note that the Lakitioad may be a reference to the ones in the Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom (RotMK) four-part flash series, in which there was much violece and gore involving an army of Toads weilding and array of deadly items and blocks, similar to the bombs they throw in the level. In the movie, the army got into a fight with Bowser's minions, and there were several dead and injured Yoshis lying around, also similar to the level. 'Music' The custom music used in this level is BGM 57: "KingBonbie VS MechaBonbie" from the Japan-only SNES board game, Super Momotarou Dentetsu DX Category:Brutal Mario Category:Levels Category:Luigi's World Category:Secret Levels